leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Durin Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Durin Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region. Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cleverness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cleverness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. |nameor= |basis=Durian |type=Water |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=3 |scoop2=3 |stick2=4 |scoop3=1 |stick3=2 |treeimage=Durin tree.gif |bitter=+3 |sour=+1 |sweet=-4 |bittertag=yes |sourtag=yes |bitter4=30 |sour4=10 }} A Durin Berry (Japanese: ドリのみ Dori Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations ) the phrase Cool , which is obtained by seeing the Legendary Pokémon (roaming after player defeats the Elite Four or acquired through trading). | DPPt1=Sometimes found in Amity Square by a partner Pokémon. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by a man in Amity Square . | RSE2=Correctly answer the 's question: "Which will stop ?" | FRLG1=Pokémon with have a 1% chance of finding one.| HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Green Shard. | Walk1=Rarely found in after 3500+ steps.| DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Tell the Berry Master's Wife (on ) the phrase Cool Latios. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Durin Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Durin tree will yield 1-2 Berries. Generation IV A Durin Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 60 hours, with 15 hours per stage. A Durin tree will yield 3-15 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 500 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, this Berry may produce a level 31 Bitter-Sour Poffin. Artwork Models In the anime A Durin Berry appeared in The Brockster Is In!. found it while looking for a Pecha Berry. Later in the episode, used Durin Berries and Oran Berries to make an energy drink for a ed . Durin Berries appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!, among the Berries and used while making a feast at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Multiple Durin Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Durin Berries have made multiple appearances in the pile of Berries in 's den, including The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Getting to Know You!, Mimikyu Unmasked!, and Acting True to Form!. Durin Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Durin Berries, among many other Berries, appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where Ash and found them inside a hollowed-out stump in Lush Jungle while looking for a Miracle Seed to be used as a dish ingredient. Multiple Durin Berries appeared in SM064 at the nest of a group of wild . In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Durin Berries were included in the basket of Berries given to Ash and his classmates' Pokémon by Anela. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Durin Berry appeared in Chancing Upon Chingling, being one of the Berries that and used to slip a at the Team Galactic HQ so that Diamond could take his clothes and disguise himself as a Grunt. In The Final Dimensional Duel VII, Jupiter used a Durin Berry to turn her 's into a move while battling against Marley's . Names Category:Pokéblock Berries de:Durinbeere es:Baya Rudion fr:Baie Durin it:Baccadurian ja:ドリのみ zh:金枕果（道具）